


I Want To See You in Starlight

by TardisTexan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Calderon Beta, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisTexan/pseuds/TardisTexan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calderon Beta fic.  You all know how we got here.  Picks up right at the end of <i>Last Night</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To See You in Starlight

“Doctor, you and your secrets. You'll be the death of me,” River said with a smile and walked past him, her cloud of curls brushing against him.

The pain shot through him and his face contorted with it. The Doctor took a deep breath and turned around, “River, I'm sorry. Go on back to the wardrobe and change into whatever you like. I'll wait here as long as you need. Time machine you know.”

She looked at him wondering where the change came from. “Doctor, is something wrong? Did the other you... “ 

“No No Dear, nothing wrong. I just got a bit excited about showing you the stars, that's all. Go on, get dressed.” 

When River left, the Doctor slumped down into the chair and put his head in his hands. Darillium. Is this what their marriage would be like? As soon as he was happy with River, Darillium and the Library would sneak up and stab him in both hearts? He had seen the pain on his older self's face, saw the haunted look in his eye. And now, it had to happen, just like that. It was set. He would be the one to take her to Darillium to see the Singing Towers. He couldn't even hope that it would be another version that would have to face that. The older Doctor hadn't confirmed it would be the last time he saw her, but he had seen his face. That was not the look of a man who was taking is wife on a happy date and had figured out how to keep her from dying in a few days. 

The Doctor knew that when he was older, he would remember this night and the pain he was feeling now. Maybe that was what the look was for, sorry he had to do that to his younger self, trying to hide that he had figured out how to change the Library. _Sure Doctor, and River Song really is Cleopatra._

And River, _Gods Above_ River had looked beautiful. She had looked even more beautiful in the dress than he thought she would. And she had probably worn it just to make him happy. There was definitely a difference between younger River and older River, but it didn't matter which one he was with. He loved her and wanted her desperately, drab prison issued clothes or that poured on green dressed that hugged every curve. 

Thinking of younger River in the wardrobe changing clothes brought him out of his wallow. His gorgeous new wife was just a few feet away from him changing into something that would probably blow him away as equally as the green dress did. She was young and alive and excited to go on a date with him. The Library was far away from here. Now was not the time to dwell on the end. Now was the beginning. Now was the time to take her out and give her the universe, and that started with the stars on Calderon Beta.

\---- 

The Doctor doubled checked the picnic basket he had ready and took them back in time a little bit and parked them on a different side (not around back). He had just landed when he heard River come up the stairs. He turned to look at her and he had been right about this dress being just as good as the green one. She had chosen a long dress of a deep wine color. It was cut very low in front giving him an ample display of her cleavage and the slit on the side gave him glimpses of a long gorgeous leg. The Doctor's stomach did a flip flop and he felt a stirring a little lower than that. 

He took River's hand and kissed it, then helped her up the last few steps. “Ready to see the stars, my Dear? The sky will be beautiful but it will pale in comparison to you.”

“Why thank you, Sweetie. Like it?” She did a little twirl. 

“Oh, yes. Yes, I like it very much.”

River gave a smug look over her shoulder toward the green dress still hanging there, kissed him on the cheek and took the arm the Doctor offered. “Let's go.”

 ----

When they got to the platform at the top, the Doctor looked at his watch. “Three minutes to spare,” he said. He sat down the picnic basket and pulled out the blanket he had packed and laid it on the platform. 

River was walking toward the railing and she gasped. She looked out and saw the sea full of many small boats, the mountains, and the stars. “Doctor, this is beautiful. I've never seen anything like it.” 

He smiled and stood behind her, winding his arms around her waist. “You like it?”

“It's amazing,” she breathed, taking in the view. 

He tugged on her hand and led her back to the blanket. “Lay down River, and close your eyes.” 

“That's a lot closer to the perfect sentence than your previous try,” she said, her voice a bit husky.

The Doctor just ignored her and laid down next to her. He grabbed her hand and kept his eyes on his watch. “I'll tell you when to open your eyes.” River wasn't very good with laying still with her eyes closed so she opened one eye, just a bit and looked over at the Doctor. He was grinning like a child on Christmas morning. _Bless_ , she thought. When she saw his eyes shift toward her, she closed hers again. He raised up just a bit and moved closer to her. His mouth was just a little ways from her ear and he was watching her face when he said, “Now.”

River opened her eyes and gasped again. Her vision was full of stars. Stars of every brightness, of every color, filled the sky. She felt tears spring up, but she bit her lip to keep them from falling. She glanced over at him but he was watching her. “Why aren't you looking at the stars, Sweetie.” 

“I'm already looking at the most beautiful thing in the universe,” he replied. River let out a small sound and lifted her arms, pulling his face to hers and kissing him. When they parted, she snuggled up close to him and the Doctor laid them both back, looking up at the sky. He pointed out various places they had been, or places she would know. He also showed her places that he had been to in previous regenerations and told her some of the stories that went along with each one. 

He was about to start another one when River gave an exasperated sigh and kissed him again to shut him up. It took him a second to figure out what she was doing, but when her hand started pulling at his bowtie, he quickly got the message. He promptly forgot the story he was about to tell her and devoted himself to kissing his wife. He decided to be a bit bold and he shifted them so that she was on her back and he was hovering over her. He deepened the kiss, his tongue dipping into her mouth, and he heard her moan in response. River's hands yanked his shirt from his waistband and her fingers found his bare skin. 

The Doctor pulled back and looked at her. He raised one eyebrow. “Here? Now?”

“Shut up,” River said, pulling him back down to her. Her kiss was urgent and needy and he responded in kind. His lips crushed hers and their tongues danced and twirled against one another.

The Doctor's lips moved down across her jaw and into the curve of her neck. River's back arched against him and her hips pressed up against his. His kisses continued down across her collarbone and then across the swell of her breasts above the neckline of her dress. 

River pushed on his jacket and he shifted to let her take it off of him and when she had it off, his lips found one of her nipples through the dress. River moaned and pushed her hips up against him again. He moved one of his legs between hers so she could grind on his thigh as his hand moved the fabric of her dress away letting him capture her nipple in his mouth. 

River was making that little noise, damn he loved making her make that noise. It was between a moan and a grunt and a cry and it make him harden against her. He was running his tongue between the valley of her breasts when she pushed him up and started working on his buttons. They quickly got them both out of their clothes and River pulled him back down on her. She was kissing his neck and pulling on his bum to bring him closer when he very softly said, “Um River, no.. wait..”

She looked at him, “What is it?”

“Well, um.. I'd like to.. You see, I want...”

She smiled at him with kind eyes and ran her hand along the side of his face. _Bless_ , she thought again but she didn't dare let it show on her face. “What is it, Doctor. Tell me what you want.”

“I'd like to be able to see you, see you in the starlight.” He looked rather embarrassed to be telling her what he wanted. “Would you mind terribly if we....” River shut him up with a kiss and pushed him onto his back. She straddled his hips and rose above him, running her hands up her body and arching her back. “Wow,” the Doctor whispered, his hand running down her side and settling on her hip. Her skin was milky white in the bright nightime light. She shone almost like a pearl. 

River took his cock in her hand and ran the head of his penis along the folds of her sex. He could feel that she was wet and slick and she pressed him against her opening then slid him up and rubbed him against her clit. The Doctor moaned low in his throat and gripped her hips a bit tighter. When River was ready, she positioned herself and sank slowly down on him, taking him into her heat and wetness and he arched up against her. He watched her body as she slowly moved up and down on him. River moaned and threw her head back as the Doctor's hands found her breasts and he pinched her nipples. “Gods above, you are beautiful,” he told her when he moved his hands back down to her bum so he could push himself up into her. 

He watched her as she took her pleasure from him. This amazing woman, his bespoke psychopath, his wife, his lover that was made just for him. He couldn't imagine anything in the universe being better than this. 

Their breathing was speeding up and soon the slow pace was not enough. River shifted just a bit and grabbed his hands, pulling him up and wrapping her legs around him so that they were face to face. He held her tightly against him and drove up into her, her breasts bouncing against his chest. Her hips snapped forward to meet him thrust for thrust and when she came, his lips muffled her screams. She clenched around him and he wasn't far behind her, crushing her tightly against him as his body shuttered his release. 

Afterward, they lay in the starlight whispering and laughing and just being happy. “If this is what you have planned for the nights of my prison sentence, Doctor,” River said, “I think I will be a very spoiled prisoner indeed.”

“I'll do my best, Love,” he said. “But I don't think there will ever be another night this perfect. Never ever.”

 ----

Years later, an older Doctor and Professor River Song lay in a tiny boat joining countless other versions of themselves looking up at the platform in the oak tree and the stars beyond. The Doctor said, “You know, we had a lot of great nights while you were in prison, a lot of running, a lot of near death experiences, some knock down drag out fights, and even just quiet nights in. But I was wrong about never having a night as perfect as our first night here. Every night with you has been and will be perfect. Every single one.”

River looked at him, tears filling her eyes. The sentimental old idiot. She touched his face and kissed him. “Even the ones where I killed you?” she asked mischievously. 

“Well, both of those times happened during the day,” he said, giving her a look and straightening his bowtie. River laughed and pulled him to her, kissing him again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I also made this cute little thing. I was having Calderon Beta feels.  
> http://tardistexan.tumblr.com/post/83958818973/you-could-read-a-book-by-it-the-doctor-said


End file.
